The Secret Penpal
by SoniaM2005
Summary: It's the event where the students write letters to each other as secret penpals. But when Mikan begins to fall in love with her slightly arrogant but self-assured penpal, how far will she go to dicover their identity? NxM
1. Love from Howalon

********

****

**It's only been a couple of hours after I posted my first GA fic. But I had this story stuck in my mind for awhile so I had to post it. Anyway, I hope no one had done a story like this before. If there is, VERY sorry. Like I always day, great minds think alike!**

**The timeline for this story? Not sure...somewhere in between. Haha! This is just to satisfy my craving for GA since the last chapter update. :)**

**Completely a NxM fic. Enjoy :)**

****

**

* * *

**

Here's a little something to play while reading this. It gave a very bright, cheery day at the Alice Academy feel :) You can find it on YouTube :D

_Everwhere Freesia - Meet Joe Black OST_

* * *

"It's that time again!" Narumi-sensei exclaimed energetically to his Class B.

"What time?" Mikan wondered.

"He means the secret penpal month," Linchou explained.

"The what?" but Mikan's eyes shone.

This was something new to Mikan. However, she loved the idea of writting letters to people and receive back their replies. _Penpals meant not knowing the other person you were writing to, wasn't it?_ she thought. It was exciting all the same. Maybe she would even be able to write letters to people from all over the world!

"Every year we enjoy receiving letters from different students in our academy. Our tradition will remain the same. We will draw our numbers," Narumi said.

_What? Letters from within the academy only?! _Mikan sighed. Well, it was alright. She didn't know everyone in the whole school. Perhaps she'd discover new people. Or even a good looking senpai from the higher division! Mikan almost drooled at the thought of that.

As everyone crowded around the front of the homeroom to draw lots, the tiny little paper in Mikan's hand read **2701**. _What does that mean? Is it some sort of address? Or code number? _Mikan naively wondered.

"No, Mikan. It's your letter box number," Hotaru shook her head, as if she read Mikan's mind.

"Letter box number?" Mikan tilted her head in wonder.

Out of nowhere, Permy arrives happily, "Yes! During this period, there will be thousands, millions of letter boxes put up all over the school!"

Linchou nods, "And the number you hold now in your hand is the one you share with you penpal. Someone in the academy will get the same number as you!"

Mikan's eyes sparkled brighter, "Really? Sounds exciting! Are any of you 2701?!"

Hotaru, Linchou and Permy all had different numbers. Kokoro Yome's smiling exterior walked over to see other people's numbers. Even he did not have the same number as Mikan. _Well, the Academy is huge. It could be anyone_, Mikan thought.

"It wouldn't be fun if the penpal was in the same homeroom as me anyway. There wouldn't be much to write about," Mikan decided.

Hotaru smiled slightly, "I hate this event. I never write."

"Why not?!" Mikan demanded.

"I've got nothing to say."

Mikan realized she understood. She saw Hotaru in person everyday and she didn't talk much either. Narumi-sensei explained the rules to them. None of the students in the elementary division were allowed to deliver the letters to the post boxes themselves without going through their homeroom teacher first. Narumi assured his younglings that their letters would not be read, only scanned to see if there were any harmful things placed inside.

"You can never be too careful nowadays," Narumi chuckled, although Mikan felt he wasn't kidding.

Life in the academy had become more and more dangerous these days. Nowhere was safe. No one could be trusted. There were only a few people she trusted in her heart. Hotaru and Ruka-pyon were definitely one of those people. From the front of the room, Mikan turned to look over her shoulder from where she was standing.

She gazed at the empty seat next to Ruka-pyon. She could feel herself blushing slightly. She knew she trusted him with all his heart, perhaps maybe even more than anyone else now.

"Natsume's been away for some time now," Linchou shook his head worriedly.

"On random missions for the academy, maybe," Hotaru bluntly answered, forgetting Mikan could hear. Mikan sighed and sat down to start writing her first letter.

**_Dear new friend,_**

How was she going to start? Was the receiver a girl or a boy? Was it even a human? What should she ask? Are they allowed to ask them who they are? Perhaps not, since the event was called '_secret'_ penpal.

**_Hi! I am from the elementary school division! Which division are you from? This is actually my first time writing a letter to someone I don't know. So I'm a bit nervous. It sounds funny saying that since we'll probably never meet so there isn't a reason to get nervous! _**

"I'm making no sense with my ramblings..." Mikan winced.

**_Yesterday I went by the main gates of the academy and saw a peek of the outside world again. I wonder what it is like now out there since we have no contact from the outside world once we come in. My only family is my grandfather whom I miss very much every day. I worry whether he can manage things by himself now that I'm not there. How many people are in your family?_**

**_I don't know what else to say for now. I am sorry! Don't be angry! I promise to write more if you will reply me, whoever you are! _**

"Hotaru! What do I sign my name as?"

"You can put a nickname if you want."

Mikan thought long and hard before finally signing it and giving it to Narumi-sensei.

**_Love from, Howalon._**

It was her favourite food! Well, among others, it was one of her most treasured feasts. Many people liked Howalon. There was no way anyone would figure out it was her. Besides, even though Linchou said that everyone usually gets their replies, what if her pen pal did not write back?

"Mikan-chan! Let's go eat!" someone called, interrupting her thoughts.

"Coming!"

Narumi watched his students pile out of the homeroom. Then, his notices Ruka glancing at two pieces of paper in his hands._Why does he have two lots? _he wonders. Ruka stuffs them into his pocket before making his way out with the crowd. One of the two numbers was **32**.

The other was **2701**.

* * *

**What do you think? Love it? Hate it? I was thinking of making quite a few chapters. Haven't really got a plot. It's been awhile since I made a long running fic. I prefer doing one-shots. But this story was calling for me! Reviews are love! :))**


	2. The reply

**Chapter 2 done! Phew! I'm not sure how I'm going to plan this story out! Still trying! *sniffs* Finally we get to see a long-awaited character's appearance here :))) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Song for the chapter**

**Alone at Night - The Curious Case of Benjamin Button **

**I was listening to this while writing the letter that Mikan gets from her secret penpal xD really fits for me! Inspirational haha!**

* * *

Mikan dozed off during language class again with earned her a few shots from the infamous _baka-gun_ that belonged to Hotaru.

"Hotaru!" Mikan cried.

"Wake up," she said simply.

It's been a week already and almost everyone in her class had gotten their replies. It seemed that only she did not get her reply yet. It was upsetting as Mikan was one of those genuinely excited and interested in this event. Even Hotaru had gotten her reply and she apparently just wrote to her pen pal:

_**Hello,**_

_**I love inventing. You?**_

_And she didn't even sign it!_ Mikan exclaimed. She sighed. She was beginning to dislike this event. Was her letter boring? She didn't think so. It seemed so long ago now that she couldn't even remember what she wrote. She got out from her seat and went up to Narumi-sensei who was whistling by his desk.

"Sensei?"

"Yes, Mikan-chan?"

"Can I change my pen pal number?"

Narumi looked surprised, "Oh my, why?"

Mikan sniffed, "It's already been a week and my pen pal hasn't written back to me yet..."

Narumi laughed, "Oh Mikan-chan. You have to be patient! Perhaps your pen pal is from the middle-school division. They are having exams now. Maybe it's taking a little longer to reply because of that. Don't worry!"

Mikan felt a ray of hope. She prayed that her letter fell in the hands of Tsubasa-senpai. That would be wonderful! _But we would never know it was each other though_, Mikan sighed.

"Cheer up, Sakura. I'm sure your letter will arrive soon," Ruka-pyon comforted her.

"Ruka-pyon, what did your pen pal say?"

"Nothing much. We just talked about our hobbies. Why?"

_Hobbies? _Mikan realized that she didn't talk about that in her letter! Perhaps people from the Alice Academy liked talking about hobbies? Inventing was Hotaru's hobby and she got a reply too! _Nooooooooooo! _Mikan pulled at her pigtails in agony.

"Sakura-san, do you want to come and take a walk with me and Yoichi today?"

Mikan immediately cheered up, "Yes, Ruka-pyon!"

She loved seeing Yoichi who often put a smile on her face. These past few days she felt something missing in her life but she just couldn't pin point it to what it was. However, whenever her eyes happened to wander over to her right, the empty seat that lay between her and Ruka often answered that emptiness.

Where was he? Is he okay? That would always be the last thing she thought about before she fell asleep.

One hot day during break time, Mikan heard someone call to her.

"Mikan-chan!"

She turned around, "Sensei?"

Narumi walked over to her, "I'm sorry it took so long. But here it is!"

Mikan's eyes widened when he handed her a white envelope. "Is that for me?"

"Well, it's definitely not for me!" he joked.

"Arigato, sensei!" Mikan exclaimed happily, taking the letter.

"I told you patience is all it takes," Narumi smiled, patting her on the head.

That night, after Mikan finished all her homework, washed up and snuggled into her pyjamas, she carefully opened the envelope. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted some brown stains at the side of the letter. _Blood?! _She thought and quickly sniffed it. But all she smelt was nature, the aroma of the summer leaves and the tangy smell of dirt.

"This person must have written my reply outside," Mikan smiled.

She unfolded the letter gently and glanced at the scribbles across the page:

_**Howalon,**_

_**I don't know when this will reach you because I am very busy these days so correct me if you have waited long? A friend of mine handed your letter over to me. This is my first time writing a letter as well to someone during this event which I find completely stupid. No offence if you are enjoying it. **_

"Uh oh..." Mikan wondered if this was a nasty person. She could see this person was less formal in his writing compared to her. Perhaps she could start being more open and drop the usual formalities that Narumi-sensei often reminded them to use when writing letters.

_**The outside world? Believe me when I say that it is a much better place than in here. Maybe someday you'll come to realize that. Outside this academy, people are free. Well, they have greater freedom than we do. If you want to know what the outside world is like, I'll give you something from the outside world next time. **_

Mikan felt ridiculous when she blushed at that last sentence. A stranger was willing to give her something?

_**I don't have much of a family. My mother passed away a long time ago. Apart from that, I have another younger sibling whom I miss very much. I'm sure your grandfather is just as strong as you are so you don't need to burden yourself with so many worries. Sometimes, you must learn to think of about yourself more so people will not take advantage of your kindness. You can't trust anyone these days, not even your own friends at times. This is the reality of life. Cruel but true. **_

_**I have to stop now. If you do reply, I don't know when I would be able to write back. There's nothing I can do about it. Don't try to wait for me, it doesn't help. Take care. **_

_**PS: I am in the Elementary Division as well. **_

* * *

One night, approximately around three in the morning, Ruka-pyon opened his eyes. He could hear someone rapping against his bedroom window. He bolted up from his bed instantly and stared fearfully at the shadow looming outside.

"Ruka, open up."

Ruka sighed in relied, "Natsume?"

He got out and opened the window. The shadow turned out to be his best friend, his crimson eyes were fierce and his raven locks blew gently in the wind. Natsume climbed in and sat on the window sill.

"Where have you been? It's been almost three weeks," Ruka asked him worriedly.

Natsume coughed slightly as he leaned his head on the wall, "It's going to still take awhile. The people who have come along with me this mission are idiots."

"Natsume, your knee! Your hands!"

It was obvious Natsume had been hurt numerous times, scrapping his body here and there. Natsume shook his head, glaring at him, as if to tell him telepathically to let this matter go. Ruka sighed angrily.

"I'm fine."

"How long do you think it will take?"

"It won't be done anytime soon if the group continues to screw things up."

Ruka tried to change the subject, "You haven't forgotten the event that we're having now?"

"The stupid pen pal thing?"

Ruka nods. "I drew one number for you, remember? Did you write a letter to the pen pal?"

Natsume hesitated before grunting his reply.

"Really? But you hate writing. Especially to people who you don't know," Ruka appeared to be suspicious.

Natsume shrugged, "I guess I had something to say. I told that person I probably wouldn't be able to reply again anyway."

"Who delivered it for you?"

"Yume."

"How?"

"I got back few days earlier and ran into him. Told him to do me a favour."

Natsume took out a crumpled piece of paper and tossed it into the trash on the other side of the room perfectly. "What's your letter box number?"

"Ah? Oh 32," Ruka looked confused.

Before Natsume could leave Ruka's room later on, Ruka smiled, "Natsume, if your penpal replies, do you want me to send it to you by my eagle?"

* * *

**Done! What do you guys think of it so far?! Review reviews! I'd love to know what you guys think! :)))))**

**PS - SORRY for any grammar or spelling mistakes :D I should get a BETA haha!**


End file.
